With continuous innovation in mobile terminal function, a scope of application of a mobile terminal is expanding continuously, and requirement of a user for use of the mobile terminal is also comprehensively improved. As flexible screen technologies are gradually mature, terminal manufacturers are now gradually applying the technologies to their respective products to realize diversification of terminal form, especially to a terminal device that requires a changeable screen size.